


Katie Power's Adventure in Time and Space

by pherryt



Series: Super Heroes in Time and Space [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Power Pack
Genre: Comics, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Sonic Screwdriver, little kid, mentions of kymellians, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest of four siblings (consisting of 2 boys and 2 girls) finds a magical door to a place that's bigger than it appears and goes on an adventure.</p><p>No, it's not the Pevensies and this isn't Narnia...</p><p>Instead, its Katie Power - child superhero - who discovers the TARDIS. She meets several different faces of the Doctor, culminating in stand off with his most dangerous enemy - the Daleks</p><p>COMPLETE and with PICTURES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> To understand where this came from you'll have to first understand that the pictures that are here in the story actually came FIRST. And that the pictures came about because of a series of events concerning my daughter. 
> 
> A few years ago, she was the PERFECT age to cosplay as Katie Power aka The Energizer from Marvels Power Pack (a comic book that *I* learned to read on). Katie is the youngest, and IMHO the strongest (most dangerous), of the four children, who are All siblings. 
> 
> I went through HELL to get the costumes put together for Halloween that year (and later, several conventions AND other events), but hers looked GOOD. She could totally have passed for Katie. We won't talk about mine.
> 
> So here's my kid, reading the ORIGINAL Power Pack (and the new stuff, if we could find it) and LOVING it. She also loved Doctor Who. Finally, at a convention, while I was bored and trying to figure out what to do, it was then suggested that I draw something with my daughter AS Katie Power crossing over into Doctor Who. 
> 
> So I started off with her discovering the TARDIS (the picture that you'll note is labeled "The New Narnia" because of certain parallels I alluded to in the summary) and then her encountering all of her favorite Doctors of both the classic AND new Who.
> 
> I later turned the whole thing into a poster collage for her room, and now I'm expanding on the themes of each picture to write a full on story that i plan on printing out into a little booklet for her. And just thought it'd be fun to share as well. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Two notes  
>  _(that I TRIED to put at the end of the chapter but I found was migrating to the end of the ENTIRE project but NEEDED to be for THIS chapter!):_
> 
>  
> 
> One, I messed up the door when I drew the picture. I did it from memory and I drew the door as opening outward instead of inward like it's supposed to. But I'm apparently not the only artist who does that. I think it might have something to do with the sign that says "Pull to Open" but that's actually for the MINI door that hides the little phone on the left side.
> 
> Two - yes, you're supposed to need a key to get in to the TARDIS. But A) you don't always see them use a key, so i think there are times it is left unlocked and B) I'm operating on the idea that the TARDIS actually let her in. :D

Katie Power scrunched her shoulders together inside her big downy jacket and grumped. Loudly. She was ignored, as usual.  Being the youngest sucked. Both her brothers  _and_  her sister thought they all could tell her what to do just because they were older. What was worse, was that Jack was barely any older than her! At least mom and dad actually  _put_   Alex in charge, even if she didn't like listening to him any more than the others.  

She took that back. It was  _Alex_  that was the worst. Jack was bratty just cause. Alex thought he knew everything and told  _everyone_  what to do. And when it was time to put their costumes on and fight crime, she became his weapon. She didn't want to be a weapon. Katie wished she could fly like Julie instead.  That would be awesome. Plus, she could make her own rainbows.

Now that she thought about it, Katie was the only one of the 4 of them that  _couldn't_  fly in one way or another. Julie was the truest flyer. She had the best control, she was fast and she looked pretty when she did it. Jack kinda flew, but he had to become a cloud to do it. And he wasn't anywhere near as fast as Julie was when she got going. Katie wondered how that worked at all for Jack. Shouldn't the wind blow him away? It blew Alex around when he put his wings on. Alex really didn't actually fly, so much as float. But he found a way to make it work. He tried to explain it once but it made her head hurt. Something about his gravity powers and pro-pro...proplusion? Whatever. 

Katie wanted to go to the park. But here she was stuck outside Jack and Julies elementary school because Julie was in detention because of something that Jack did. Jack didn't care. He'd said it was all in a good cause and it was Julies own fault anyway. Alex was too busy talking to that girl he liked from his middle school, Alison. She'd apparently walked with him when he came to pick up his brother and sisters. And Jack was apparently too good to play with her. By the time Julie got out of detention, it would be too  _late_ to go to the park.

Which brought her right back to why she was grumping in the first place. She didn't see why she couldn't go to the park by herself. It wasn't like she could get lost. She knew how to get there all on her own. And she was a superhero! What did she have to be afraid of? She wasn't even afraid of the dark anymore, since she could make her own light whenever she wanted. She looked over at Alex. Yup. Still too busy talking with Alison. She looked over at Jack. She wasn't even  _sure_  what he was doing, but he wasn't paying any attention to her either. Well then, she'd show them. They knew she wanted to go to the park, so she was sure they'd look for her there when they realized she was gone. By that time she'd be ready to go home and eat dinner. Perfect.

Katie made sure neither of her brothers were looking, which wasn't hard at all, and then she ducked around a corner of the school, her little pigtails bouncing out behind her, with her bookbag bouncing on her back. She started to run, ducking around all the people on the sidewalk as she quickly made her way to the park. She grinned happily. Easy as pie! It didn't take her long at her pace to get to the park since it was fairly close. 

She stared at the empty playground. Why were there no other children here? She shrugged and went over to the tree with the hole in it, where her and her siblings would stash their schoolbags whenever they came out here. It frustrated her a little that even when she wore her backpack, it didn't go wherever it was that her clothes went if she switched on her costume. That was certainly handy. She looked around again. Katie started to get a little nervous. She didn't like playing alone, it was no fun. But where were the other children? Was there an event somewhere she was missing out on? She pouted for a few seconds.   
  
Or, maybe something had happened to them? In which case, it was superhero time! _Katie Pow- I mean Energizer to the rescue!_ She thought to herself. "Costume on." she whispered, just in case there was something out there she couldn't see.  She didn't want to draw attention to herself and give away her secret identity. The black whorl she associated with Kymellian Magic (Alex said it was science, not magic, but anyone could see it was magic, cause how else did you explain where her clothes went when she did this?) wrapped around her body and spun around and around, whipping upwards fast to change her school clothes for her bright yellow and black costume with puffy white boots. She loved her boots. They looked all space-y and astronaut-y.  
  
Schoolbag safely stowed away, and Katie's Energizer costume firmly in place, it was time to investigate. She moved further around the playground to the other side and started walking down one of the paths into a deeper part of the park. She hesitated at the tree line and realized if she went in, it'd get darker faster. She'd need to power up quick since she didn't have a flashlight. Luckily, she grinned, that was easily solved. She grabbed a bunch of rocks and scattered branches and started disintegrating them. Not too much, she didn't want to stick out like a neon sign. Instead she got herself set up with a really soft glow and pocketed a bunch more rocks. She had no idea how she could stuff  _so_ much stuff into her pockets and not have them bulging or weighing her down, but then she just chalked it up to the same old magic and promptly forgot about it.   
  
She moved forward again, briefly wondering when her brothers would miss her. Probably when Julie finally got out of detention and asked where she was. Katie almost laughed at the thought.  She continued to walk, trying to be sneaky about it, but failing utterly, when suddenly she was face to face with a tall, blue box. What was this doing in the middle of the path? Katie was sure it hadn't been there yesterday. She blinked at it. The sun was starting to set behind it, but she could just manage to make out a little sign on the left side door panel. She couldn't read most of it though. That was next year, that she'd start learning to read. Well, officially. Julie had already taught her a few words, of course. Some of these words were really big and she just knew trying to sound them out would be futile. But then she looked up, and on the top of the strange, phone booth like box (Seriously, weren't phone booths supposed to be transparent?) was just four words. Katie stared at them. Those didn't look too hard....maybe she could figure those out?

"Po-lee-ck-ee pew-blick call box." She blinked. Half of that didn't even make sense. She narrowed her eyes at it and tried again. "Pol-eyes pew-blick call box." That wasn't much better. What was a call box? Was it a fancy way of saying this was a phone booth? She walked around it, trailing her hands along the sides of it. It was the right size for a phone booth. Maybe she should just open the door and look inside. Than she would know for  _sure_ if it was a phone booth, after all.

She took a hold of the handle and pushed. The door gave way easy and swung inside with a small creak. Her mouth dropped. This was no phone booth! She stared at the white room with weird circles all over the walls. the glowing, moving column in the very center of a table with tons of buttons and little lights. There were also doors on the other side of this room which was...she blinked...much bigger than it should be.

"Wow..." She whispered, awed. A friendly sounding hum came to her ears as she stared. There were no doors on the outside of this box except the one she had opened. So the fact that there were doors on the other side seemed to mean that this place was even  _bigger_ on the inside than she could already see! Katie wondered if this was more Kymellian Magic. It was all white. Kymellians' loved white, she was certain of it. Whitey's smartship Friday was white. And whatever this place was, it seemed to employ the same Kymellian magic as her costume pockets, which was another Kymellian invention that Friday had given to her and her siblings.

With absolutely no fear and much wonder, Katie Power - 6 year old superhero - stepped inside, the door swinging shut on its own once she let go of it. It never occurred to her that Alex, Julie and Jack would be left completely in the dark about her whereabouts.

  


 


	2. How'd You Get In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets the Fourth Doctor and K-9 while her siblings panic about her whereabouts.  
> And what DID happen to those kids in the park?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned out way longer than I expected!

Katie walked softly through the large room, aiming straight for the glowing column in the center of it. She heard a new humming sound join the sounds she could already hear as she got closer.  She started to walk around the console, trying to resist the urge to touch _something_.  She jerked to a stop as she almost tripped over the tall man with the mop of curly brown hair who had his back turned to her. Katie must have made a sound, because he was suddenly looking at her from his place on the floor.

"Well, hello there. Who might you be then? And just how did you get inside?" He said loudly in his surprise. Then he turned back to what was before him and muttered – though Katie was close enough to hear him, "I distinctly remember locking the door. K-9, did I remember to lock the door?"

"Affirmative master." Came the not quite monotonous, robotic tone of an odd pet like machine. Katie scooted around the man to stare at the metal…creature?

"Ooooh, a robot doggy! I like him! Can I pet him?"

"If you want, but I don't think he'll feel it, or care, but if it makes you happy, then go for it." Katie beamed at him and proceeded to just that.

"Please refrain from touching my external sensors." Came the strange voice.

"Oh, is that your doggy speaking? He sounds very smart."

"That is indeed my 'dog'. His name is k-9."  He watched as the joke seemed to go over the little girls head. "You didn't answer my question though." He stared bemusedly at the girl with the pigtails. Normally it was him on the other end of these types of questions. Now he could see exactly how unnerving it was to have someone just appear out of nowhere, especially when they had appeared someplace he'd always believed to be impenetrable. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is Ka-" She stopped, looked down at the bright yellow bodysuit she was wearing and looked up again, eyes widened, "I mean, I'm the Energizer."

"Oh, obviously, the Energizer. Though, I must admit, you don't look like a bunny to me."

"Why would I look like a bunny?" She said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Never mind. I think that joke might be a few years too soon. Now then, how did you get inside? I'm reasonably certain that the door was locked."

"I don't think so, mister. I just pushed and it opened up. I thought this was a strange little phone booth. I wasn't expecting _anything_ like this!" she said, her eyes lighting up with awe as she craned her neck around.

"Well, no, it's not a phone booth. It's a TARDIS and…hmm…" he turned to look at the console and eyed it suspiciously. "Well, then again, maybe she wasn't locked." He turned back to her and grinned mischievously. "I think someone _wanted_ us to meet. All right then, introductions. So you're the Energizer? It's nice to meet you Energizer. I'm the Doctor."

"Are you a superhero too?"

"Am I a what?"

"You called yourself the Doctor. That sounds like a codename, like what me and my uhh….so your codename is the Doctor. That means you're a superhero." She hesitated over something and plowed on, then paused again. She gasped. "Or a super villain!" She narrowed her eyes. "I warn you mister, I fight super villains!" She backed off and did a strange little almost crouch and raised her hands up in fists.  He laughed and held his hands up.

"Don't be silly, do I look like either of those things? I have no super powers at all, for good or ill, I promise you." He mused thoughtfully, "Though if I were a superhero, I find myself in the market for a sidekick. But no, no, I'm just the Doctor. I like to explore and learn things. Isn't it fun to learn new things every day?"

"Sometimes. I hate not knowing things cause then my brother Jack makes fun of me for being stupid.  Even though he doesn't know everything either, he likes to pretend that he does."

"Not knowing something doesn't make you stupid. It just means you haven't learned it yet. I think stupid is someone who doesn't _want_ to learn, or thinks they have nothing _left_ to learn. I can tell you, that is not true. I've been around a long time and I've learned a lot of things, and I'm _still_ learning." He reassured her and watched as the little girl relaxed and gave him a bright smile.

"I think I like you mister, and your funny robot dog too."

"So, Miss Super Hero, what brings out this way and into my TARDIS?" he watched the smile drop off her face and she gasped and brought her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Gosh! I forgot! I'm invest-tee-gating! The kids who usually play in this park are _missing_! I was trying to find them. Some of them are my friends!"

"Well, that’s a grave little problem. Certainly very worthy of an investigation. Maybe I can help you out, if you would like?" The jovial man finally stood up, as he turned towards the console and started flipping some switches and pushing buttons.

"But you're not a super hero?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I have the TARDIS with all sorts of scanning technology. Have you ever seen a spaceship before?"

"Yes! Friday is a Kymellian smartship and she's very nice. My brothers think she's a he, but Julie and I know better."

"I'm sure you do. I find most spaceships are female, and I can tell you that I've always thought of the TARDIS as a she."

"But isn't this the TARDIS?" Katie inquired, looking around her.

"Yes, it is. Very good of you to notice." He smiled at her good-naturedly.

"But it doesn't look like much a spaceship, I mean, on the outside, anyway."

"No it doesn't. I didn't want it to. The TARDIS is equipped with a chameleon circuit, meant to disguise itself whenever we land and blend in with the local culture." Katie's eyes widened.

"Are you an _alien_?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Is it all right if I am?" he responded. She nodded.

"It was an alien who gave us our powers."

"Us?" he asked, stepping away from the console and making his way to, of all things to find in an apparent spaceship, a hat rack. He pulled on a coat, hat and scarf and she gaped at him as he wrapped the scarf around himself several times.

  
  


"Whoa! I love your scarf mister!"

"Why thank you very much. It's very stylish don't you think?" She nodded enthusiastically and reached out to grab a trailing end of the scarf as he returned to her. She giggled and wrapped herself around in it for a few seconds before letting it drop again. He clapped his hands together loudly.

"Now then! Are you ready to continue your investigation?" She nodded. "Great, then lead the way to the scene of the crime, if you will. K-9, please come with us."

"Affirmative Master."

It didn't take long for Katie to lead the Doctor back to the playground part of the park. When she arrived though, there were a few kids there already playing. Not as many as usual, but there were some, none the less. Katie pulled back. She didn't want anyone to recognize her as Katie Power instead of the Energizer. Then she spotted her brothers and sister frantically combing the park for her, her school bag in Julies hands.

"Uh oh." The Doctor paused beside her and looked down.

"What's the matter, Energizer?"

"I uh…think I'm gonna be in trouble." She bit her lip and tried to hide behind him as they heard shouts from the three children that he was willing to bet were related to her.

"Katie! Katie-bear! Where are you?"

"Stupid Katie," she heard her brother Jack grumble.

"This is all your fault Alex!" Katie peered around The Doctor to see her sister Julie pointing angrily at her eldest brother. "If you hadn't been ignoring her and Jack so you could talk to the perfect Al-iii-soooon," She stretched out the name and Alex flinched, "Then she wouldn't have disappeared!"

Katie and the Doctor had stopped in the middle of the path and he was turned and looking at her, worried. K-9 continued forward a few feet before stopping and waiting for instructions.

Katie watched as her brothers and sister got closer to this end of the park. The other children were ignoring the commotion and she knew it would be better to come out from behind her new friend and face the music sooner, rather than later. Of course, now her secret identity would be blown and she was still no closer to the reason why there were no kids here earlier. She still thought that was pretty weird.  She whispered, "Costume Off" and the Doctor raised his eyebrows as he watched a black whorl appear around her, sliding downward, her outfit changing from the bright yellow suit with the starburst on it to normal clothes. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tuned it in on her and watched the readings.

"That is amazing! Where did you get technology like that? It's akin to the sort my TARDIS uses." He babbled excitedly.

"It's from Kymellia. Friday made them for us." She said, stepping around him and into view of her siblings. They frantically ran over to her and eyed the tall stranger suspiciously.

"Katie-bear, where have you been?" Julie fell to her knees in front of her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Julie, I didn't mean to make you worry!" Katie hugged her back. "I was just so bored I wanted to play. I knew you'd know where to find me. But when I got here, there was nobody here, so I tried to invest-tee-gate. But now there're kids here again, so I guess there was nothin' wrong."

"Ah, actually, that might have been my fault." The Doctor cleared his throat. "I'm the Doctor! I had to land here for some repairs and I had modified the chameleon circuit to hide the park. Well, I tried to anyway. So no one would bother me while I did so. I hadn't realized I was preventing children from enjoying a playground till the Energizer found me. And well, that's just not right. So as soon as she told me, I asked the TARDIS to pull back the chameleon field I'd created to allow the playground to be accessible again." He pocketed the sonic screwdriver and pulled out a little brown bag. "Jelly babies anyone?"

"Uh, no, sir. We don’t take candies from strangers." Julie managed to get out, as the three of them stood there a little stunned. The Doctor shrugged and popped some into his mouth.

"That’s all right then, more for me." He grinned at them. "So, my apologies for causing trouble. Truly, not my intention. So who are all of you then? I've already met the Energizer, though she didn't tell me her real name, of course. Need to protect that secret identity!"

"Apparently not _that_ secret." Alex glared at Katie. "You already know her real name is Katie."

"That’s true. But it was hardly her fault." Alex went to respond to that and closed his mouth as he realized that the Doctor was right.

"I think it's okay, Alex. He's an alien with a spaceship that looks like a phone booth and its bigger on the inside! And he has a robot dog." She pointed down the path and watched as the other 3 turned as one to see K-9 waiting patiently a few feet away. Alex got an excited look on his face but then tried to conceal it. He sighed and turned back to the Doctor and set about doing some proper introductions.

"I'm Alex, this is my brother Jack and my sister Julie. We're all members of the Power Pack," He figured it was too late to hide anything. "I'm Gee, she's Lightspeed and he's MassMaster."

"Katie told me you got your powers from an alien. I've never heard of Kymellian's before. I'd love to meet one. Their technology is fascinating. I think it's similar to Time Lord tech."

"What's a Time Lord?"

"That’s what I am. A Time Lord from Gallifrey."

"Shouldn't that make you…um…Galli-freyans?" Julie asked, curious.

"I'm both. All Time Lords are Gallifreyans, but but not all Gallifreyans are Time Lords."

"So you _are_ a super hero?" Katie said.

"Oh, I wouldn't call myself that. I ran away from Gallifrey so I could explore the universe. The rest of my people think we should hide on our little planet and do nothing. But that's so boring." He turned to look down at Katie again. "Remember what I said about learning, Katie. Never stop. No matter how much you think you know already, or how old you are, you are never too old to learn something new. It's what makes life exciting! Look at me! I'm excited to learn all about your Kymellians! Now, since there is no danger here, I think I shall be off so I can find them."

"Already?" Katie gasped.

"But I wanted to see your space ship!" Alex complained.

"It can't be better than _Friday."_ Julie growled out. For once, Jack agreed with her as he crossed his arms and nodded with a glare at both Alex and the Doctor.  The Doctor just smiled indulgently at the children ranged before him, not even going to argue the point with them.

"Now one more thing before I go, what do these Kymellians look like? So I know when I've found them…"


	3. You Ain't Him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor returns with a new face, and Katie is doubtful that he's telling the truth. IN the meantime, she's got more important things at stake - kittens to rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third picture in the series. My daughters second favorite doctor from the original Who, and so it was the third picture i made. There are some elements i'm not completely happy with, but am over all satisfied. The most important part is that she enjoyed the pictures.
> 
> Fun note - i actually met Sylvester McCoy once. It was almost 15 years ago and i had no earthly idea who he was. Someone told me he was from Doctor Who and I was like, "Never saw it." That has, of course, since been rectified. But he performed at the conventions cabaret while i was staffing for it. His first words to me were to ask - just in case - if we had a fire extinguisher handy, but he wouldn't tell me why.
> 
> after i saw his skit, i decided that he was funny and i didn't care that i had no idea who he was, i wanted his autograph and i got it. :D

Katie'd been on a mission with her brothers and sister in an old warehouse when they'd managed to get separated.  It was of the utmost of importance too. Rescuing stray kittens. Julie and her had heard the pitiful mewing a few hours ago. But when they'd finally convinced their brothers to go inside the warehouse after a bunch of 'flea bitten strays'  - as Jack had put it – they had found out quickly enough that the mewing could have been coming from anywhere with the way it was echoing inside the oddly cavernous building.

Some areas had stacks of crates, and others were quite empty except for random strips of rags and broken planks, dotted by columns that reached into ceilings that were quite high. There had also been a few other doors out of this place, and Katie had found a hole only big enough for her and she had become certain there was a kitten down there. Of course, if the boys hadn't separated from the girls, she supposed Jack could have gone into that hole if he used his ability to turn into smoke, or make himself really teeny tiny by controlling his...destiny? No, not that, it was...um...density. Yeah, that was it.

 Alex grumbled the whole time about how this was all a waste of their super powers. That it did nothing to help the world to look after a couple of kittens nobody had wanted. But when he saw his youngest sister on the verge of tears, he'd relented that maybe they _should_ help the kittens. After all, to the kittens, it would feel like a world of good had happened to them. And maybe that was the important part, that the good they could do made a difference to someone, regardless of how little impact it had to the world in general, because it would certainly make an impact to _them_.

He still wished he could be out there fighting the big fight with the _real_ superheros like the X-Men or Spiderman…and not babysit a bunch of little kids who dreamed of being superheros. He was careful not to tell anyone that though. He suspected Julie knew what he was thinking anyway, and it was no surprise to him when the four of them seemed to split up into their usual dynamics – groups of two. Jack and Alex going in one direction while Katie and Julie went the other.

Jack didn't really care what they were doing as long as they were out of the apartment and getting to use their powers to fool around. He was using his cloud powers to seep into nooks and crannies even Katie couldn't get into! Ha! Take that, crybaby! He may have been hard on her about the kittens, but secretly, he wanted to find them too and hey! Bonus! He got to practice his powers without anybody yelling at him that someone might see!

But he wasn't going to admit that to Katie, that baby.  He was almost 3 years old than her. That meant he was bigger and better and braver. And not a sap.

Julie was getting sick of it all. She didn't want to keep their powers a secret from mom and dad anymore, but everyone else over ruled her. Alex kept trying to rule over them all like some evil villainous…overlord! She fumed. Jack was always being bratty and kept siding against her. And poor Katie was just…so innocent. Julie couldn't understand how Katie-bear could remain so innocent with all that they'd seen. Surely this wasn't good?

She'd thought being a superhero would be fun. She'd thought she could help people. Instead, they were always lying to their parents, to their teachers, to their friends. She felt a horrible guilt settle over her with every lie they spoke. And what kind of morals did it teach the two younger ones to deliberately lie to adults all the time? So when Katie wanted to help the kittens, she jumped at the chance to use their powers for something innocent for once. For all their sakes. She just hadn't counted on having to break up almost as soon as they'd gotten inside. Or for her and Katie to get separated as fast as they had. And calling out to her didn't help, because it echoed everywhere and she couldn't tell what direction to go in.

The four children in their brightly colored suits with the white boots wandered the warehouse deep in their own thoughts, when they heard the strangest wheezing whine fading in and out. They all froze. That couldn't mean anything good. Could it?  Had the call of the kittens been some sort of elaborate trap? Were they about to deliver themselves to the hands of some super villain?

Katie crawled out from under the crates she'd been checking only to find herself face to face with…a familiar blue box. Her eyes widened with excitement as she watched the door open, and a man in an almost cream colored jacket, matching hat, stripey pants (Seriously, what was that called? It criss crossed and she was sure that Julie called that something) and colorful vest skipped out the door, twirling a black umbrella in his hand.

She narrowed her eyes. That wasn't her Doctor. Could someone else have the same space ship that he did? Well, she supposed it was possible. After all, all the smartships kinda looked alike, didn't they? Then again, she'd only ever met two – Friday and Data. She could be totally wrong. She climbed up onto a crate for a better vantage point and folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes into a glare and waited for the man impersonating her Doctor to notice her.

  
  


He turned around and his face lit up into a great excited smile and he leaned forward on his black umbrella with the red, curved handle. "Why, Katie my dear, fancy meeting you here!"

"Who are you mister? And how do you know who I am?"

"You're the Energizer! How could I ever have forgotten our meeting my dear? It was truly wonderful meeting you and your siblings. You four sent me off on a wonderful adventure. I learned lots of things I never knew before. Met so many new people. It was brilliant, that’s what it was!"

Katie narrowed her eyes even further. This stranger, who looked nothing like the Doctor couldn't possibly be saying that _he_ was the Doctor, could he? She firmed her mouth into a frown as she stared accusingly at him. He faltered on seeing the look of doubt on her face.

"Why, its' me, the Doctor. Don't you remember?"

"You ain't him, mister. I met the Doctor, and you don't look nothin' like him!"

"Oh, oh! I'm very sorry, very sorry indeed. Of course I don't look like the Doctor you met. That was a couple lifetimes ago. I am afraid that I have died, twice in fact, since I last saw you. But! You could say I'm sort of like a cat!"

"Cause cats have nine lives?" she said, starting to relax a little, her suspicion starting to slowly leak away. "Do _you_ have nine lives too? How many have you used?"

"Oh, well now, all Time Lords get 11 lives as a matter of fact, so we're a little better than cats in that regard. And I'm on my seventh. And the best part is, I get to be a new person every time! Not to mention, I never know who I'm going to be next – I so love surprises! I'm always curious to what will come next." He smiled at her.

"My sister Julie says that curiosity killed the cat. And that’s why they have 9 lives. Is that why you died so many times?"

"Mmm…maybe so, maybe so.  But if curiosity killed the cat, do you know what they say to that, don't you?" she shook her head in confusion. "Satisfaction brought it back!" he declared triumphantly. She giggled. She'd have to remember to tell that to Julie. In the silence that fell for a moment afterwards, she heard the renewed mewing of the kittens she'd come to find.

"Doctor," she gasped, "Could you and K-9 help us? We're trying to find the lost kittens, but the sound just keeps coming from _everywhere_! A doggy, even a robot doggy, must be good at finding kitties." She implored. The Doctor responded sadly, but fondly.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid K-9 is no longer around to help. He's in England, with a very good friend of mine right now, keeping her company. But never fear! I'm sure that I can help easily enough. I'll just do a scan with the TARDIS. Come inside if you like."  He pushed in the door and went inside. It looked just the same as Katie remembered from her encounter with him weeks ago.

"Did you really die two times since I met you?" she asked, as she followed him.

"Oh yes, yes I did. But don't be sad, child. I'm still here!"

"But I saw you last month, Doctor."

"Hmm, what? Oh, that…well, I'm a Time Lord. It's actually been much, much longer than a month since I saw you last." He said distractedly. He leaned his umbrella against the console and started flipping some switches and turning some dials. "So you said we're looking for three human children with altered Kymellian DNA and an unknown number of Felis Silvestris Catus?"

"Felis…what?"

"Cats, dear. House cats."

"Oh, yes."

"Piece of cake." He flipped a last switch with a flourish, turned and leaned against the console to wait out his results. "So, I met the Kymellians. What a wonderful race. A bit leery of takings risks, I'm afraid. Very like the Time Lords I ran away from in that respect. I also met the Snarks. Nasty beasties those.  But not all of them, I must admit. Some of them are quite forward thinking. Definitely room for improvement there for the better, and it looks like a good portion of them are willing to take that step.  But that Maraud! She's a vicious one. I'm certainly glad you four gave me warning before I ran into _her_." The Doctor shuddered. The console beeped and he whirled around to catch a print out.

"Right, follow me!" he cried, and he rushed out the door, leaving his umbrella behind. Katie blinked and then followed after him. "Don't forget to lock the door, dear." She heard his voice as she exited. She looked at the TARDIS and looked back to where she could see his back disappearing around a stack of crates.

"But Doctor, I don't have a key!" She jumped as he popped up next to her.

"Quite right. I quite forgot. Here you are child, a key all of your own. Now don't lose that. Very important, that key. If you lose that, I'll have to change the locks, and that would mean a stop on Gallifrey, and who wants to do that?" She blinked at him again. "Now come one, we don't have all day!" he cried and whirled around again to head back out into the stacks. Katie quickly locked the door behind her and dropped the key into the invisible pocket of her suit and hurried after him. He had a silver wand held out before him that hummed.

"What is that, Doctor?" she asked. She remembered seeing it once before.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. I've modified it to hold the coordinates of everyone we're looking for. We'll get the kittens first, since I'm relatively sure your siblings can take care of themselves."

With the Doctors help, it didn't take all that long to find the kittens and then walk back to the entry room of the warehouse. There she yelled for her brothers and sister to meet her there. After all, she might echo so they couldn't find her, but unlike the kittens, she could just _tell_ them where she was. While she waited, she sat on a crate with the three kittens in her lap as the Doctor cooed at them.

She was feeling immensely pleased with herself and completely content with the sound of happy purring when Alex, Jack and Julie finally arrived. They never had any idea that the Doctor had been there, though as soon as they reached Katie, they all heard that strange, wheezing whine fading in and out before disappearing again all together.


	4. Disintegration is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie gets lost in a Haunted House, and thats where she meets 9....and even Rose for a brief moment...

It was Halloween. Both her favorite and least favorite holiday of the year. Katie loved the dressing up part of it, but she hated how scary it was. Jack just  _loved_  all the Haunted Houses. And he made fun of her a lot because she'd get so scared when they went to them.

To be honest, she got mad at herself. What kind of super hero  _was_  she if she could get scared like a little kid? Even if she was a little kid, that wasn't the point! She knew she could take out anything she wanted to, so why on earth did she get so scared? Julie whispered to her when the boys  couldn't hear that it was okay to be scared, and that she still got scared too.

Her costume this year was Dagger.  Dagger was awesome! She was beautiful, she was a dancer, she and Cloak were super nice even if they were always sad and best off all, she  was a super hero! Of course, Katie had to have Julie help her make the costume, and then their mother had made her wear something under the it but she didn't understand why.  When she asked Julie, she'd been told it was because bodysuits were thin and it was cold outside.

Okay, Katie could understand that. Even if her Energizer costume was essentially the same thing and it never let her get cold. Alex said that was because it was made with different materials than normal bodysuits were. In other words, alien materials.

So she was totally enjoying her costume and that  _almost_  made up for the fact that they were all currently at a Haunted House.  Almost.  Anyway, it was supposedly the best, most Haunted House in New York City. She shuddered.  Like that was even a selling point for her.

And then she lost her siblings. Of course she had. Jack had jumped out at her and she had screamed, jumped and ran and now she had no idea what part of the Haunted House she was in, or which way she'd come at all. She didn't recognize  _anything!_

Okay, calm down. Breathe….something jumped at her and roared and she screamed in her surprise causing her to fright. And this time, she didn't run. She squeezed her eyes closed and punched.

"Ow!" she heard a split second after the smack of her fist against someone's soft stomach. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw a teenager doubled over, mask on the ground. Katie grimaced. Oops.

"No…touching…the frighteners…" came the gasping voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I got lost and separated from everyone else and you scared me." She patted the older kid on the back. "Are you okay?"

Before he could answer, a voice came from behind her.

"Now  _this_  is what I call a Haunted House! Fan- _tas_ -tic! Oh, Katie, I wouldn't worry about him. I'd say he got just what he deserved for trying to scare a little kid."  Katie turned and looked at the tall man standing before her. Very short, close cropped hair, big ears, long and crooked nose, leather jacket. She eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you know who I was, Mister?"

"I'm wounded!" the stranger dramatically gasped, placing his hands over his heart. "To think you would forget your dear old friend the Doctor so quickly!"

Katie heard the teenager scamper away as she scowled at the man before her who had dropped his wounded act and was grinning broadly.

"If you are really the Doctor then, then…um…tell me something only the Doctor would know?" She demanded. He leaned down and stage whispered, after making a big show of looking around first:

"I know your secret Identity." He straightened out. "I know, I know, it’s a bit disconcerting. I've got a new face after all. What do you think about the ears? A bit big don't you think? Not sure I like 'em."

"If you're really the Doctor, then bring me to your spaceship…the…tart-ist, tart-ah-ris, uh…." Darnit, she couldn't remember what it was called.

"TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Yeah, that. Um….what does that  _mean?_ "

"It means it’s a space ship  _and_ a time machine all rolled into one."

"Really? You can travel through  _time_?" Katie stared at him in awe, mouth agape.

"Yes, but we're not changing history! Had enough of that with Rose. Speaking of, I lost Rose, would you like to help me find her? I'm sure she's in here somewhere. And we can stop at the TARDIS to reassure you that I am, in fact, me. How's that for a plan?"

Katie grinned at him. "That sounds great!" Katie was feeling loads better now. First, she was no longer alone in a scary old Haunted House. Second, she had a mission! Operation: Find Rose was a go! She giggled. And if she was on a mission, time to put on her costume. Whispering, "Costume on…", the white bodysuit of her Dagger costume was swiftly replaced by the bright yellow Energizer costume.

No sooner had that been said, then a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air. Now, in a Haunted House, that was a regular occurrence, so other than jumping in surprise, neither Katie or the Doctor thought anything more of it. Until it was followed by a shout of "Doctor!!!"  The Doctors head whipped around in the direction of the scream.

"That's Rose!" he raised his voice and called back, "Hang on Rose, I'm coming!" He started running in the direction of the scream, continuing to follow the occasional shout of "Doctor!", though there were no more screams from Rose forthcoming. Katie followed as quickly as she could.

Katie slid and stumbled as she tried to stop when she noticed the Doctor frozen in front of her. She edged around him to find him mumbling at a wooden door with a series of little windows in it, all in a row.  She could see the faintest hint of blue from the other side and thought that it might be the TARDIS. The Doctor banged on the door and it was then that she noticed it didn't have a handle or a lock of any kind.  That was the strangest door she'd ever seen, she mused.  

Katie watched the Doctor as he pulled out his wand. The Sonic Screwdriver he'd called it the last time, she thought she remembered. Whatever it was, he used it to find the kittens the last time she'd seen him. This time he had it pointed at the door and started muttering.

"Useless! The sonic is lousy at wooden obstacles! If this had a lock, the sonic could  _pick_  the lock, but no, there's not even that! It's like they knew we were coming!" He was frustrated, grabbing at his short hair as he grumbled loudly.

  


"Don't worry, Doctor, I can get through anything by disintegrating it!" she reached forward and placed both hands on the door and the Doctor watched, startled as her hands started to glow and a hole was created in the door. It happened quickly, and before he knew it, there was a hole big enough for both of them to walk through, one at a time. He insisted on going through first, because that’s what he did. But even as he did so, he marveled at the powerful potential Katie had in her super power ability. It was a bit of a relief for him to realize that he didn't need to worry about her getting into danger nearly as much as he would have been before the discovery, though he was still reluctant to bring her too close to any kind of danger simply because of her age and innocence.

He barreled through the hole in the door, and sure enough the TARDIS was waiting on the other side. He heard low, conversational tones and turned to see that to the side of the door, Rose was standing, apparently unharmed and basically not frightened or in any kind of straits at all. He narrowed his eyes with a frown.

"There you are!" Katie called out to her brothers and sister who was talking with a blonde woman. "Look who I found!" She called excitedly. Everyone looked up and Rose grinned.

"And there you have it kids, the best and fastest way to find an errant Time Lord, pretend there's trouble afoot." The blonde woman spoke to Katie's siblings and they laughed.

"Katie…why'd you destroy the door?"

"Because we thought someone was in danger and the Doctor couldn't get it open." Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Duh…" And they called her stupid…Rose started laughing, her body physically moving back and forth with the laugh.

"Oi! Doctor…did you try to push or to pull?" She managed to get out through the snorting laughs. "Because…" She snickered. "It's not either…" Snorted again. "It's a sliding door…Oh god." She doubled over, laughter turning into wheezing as Alex, Jack and Julie joined her. Katie turned red. She hadn't even  _checked_  to see if it slid open. Alex was gonna lecture her again about not acting on impulse. She was really embarrassed.

"Oi! If any of you were in any true danger and needed a timely rescue, I hardly think you'd be complaining about our rush to get to you, as long as we got there!"  the Doctor retorted indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and lifting his chin, giving a stern, disapproving look. Rose sobered up, laughter finally dying off.

"Right, then, I'll give you that." She conceded.  She broke into a grin which the Doctor answered while Julie ran up to Katie and squeezed her tight.

"You gave us a scare Katie-Bear, running off like that."

"I'm fine, Julie." Katie wriggled to try and get loose.  That wasn't happening. Time for a distraction technique. "Hey Julie, guess what? The Doctors spaceship is  _also_  a Time Machine!" She heard her sister gasp and then squeal as she hugged Katie tighter before letting go.

"Really? Like H.G. Wells? A real Time Machine?"  Katie nodded and grabbed the Doctors sleeve and tugged on it to get his attention.

"That’s what he told me! A really real Time Machine."  Julie stared up at the Doctor in awe.

"Can you take us on a trip and show us how it works?"  The Doctor drew back.

" Maybe another time kids. I'm afraid Rose and I have plans in town and need to get going, actually." He sidetracked her question, not quite ready for multiple children to be running around loose in the TARDIS.

"Oh right, Captain Jack got reservations for us at…what's that place called again?"

"The Hard Rock Café. And we'll need to get started if we don't want to be late." He grabbed her hand and looked back at the children. "It was really fan- _tas_ -tic to see you all again, but I'm afraid we must be off." He scrunched up his face and grinned and gave a little finger wiggling wave as Katie whispered, "Costume off." She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you soon?" she asked.

"Of course! But what is soon to a time traveler?" He winked and arm in arm, he and Rose strolled out of the room. Things were silent for a moment before Alex turned to his younger sisters and brother.

"We have to get going too, or we're gonna get in trouble. Mom and Dad expect us home in five minutes. We can't get there that fast if we walk, so come on!" Alex led the way to the roof, and the four of them called out "Costume on!"  

Julie, in her bright pink and black bodysuit with the triangle on it, grabbed a hold of Alex in his white and black suit with the odd geometric pattern he saw whenever he manipulated gravity. He in turn picked up Katie who was back in her yellow and black costume with the starburst across the chest. They had a very brief look of Jack in his blue and black with the cloud on the front before he was, in truth, a cloud with a boy's face. Julie pushed off, leaving a rainbow streak behind her, Jack making sure to keep them all covered from prying eyes on their way back to their apartment before their parents could find out they were running late.


	5. The Human Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie meets Ten while he's having a bit of trouble with the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another of my daughters favorite doctors (though apparently i may need to expand that list to include 11 now). This was really really hard to draw...and for some reason, has also been the hardest chapter to write too. But here we go and only one more after this.
> 
> i think i've decided to tell my daughter that Santa brought her the story as a favor to me - if i can get it printed up decently before christmas.

Katie was on the school playground when she heard it. A somewhat familiar, wheezing whine that faded in and out, followed by a thunk, a creak and then a thud. She slowed down on the swings. Why was the wheezing sound so familiar? She peered around the playground and thought she saw a peek of blue behind the branches and trunk of that big tree off to the side. Could it be…?

 She slowed her swing down to a stop and jumped off. Immediately, two kids started to fight over the swing. There was always a line for the swings. She darted to the edge of the playground and stopped, checking to make sure that none of the teachers were watching, and then she ducked around the tree to find, yes, that was the TARDIS leaning against a tree. It was looking a little beat up though and she frowned.

She grabbed a hold of the tiny handle and pulled, but nothing happened. Oh yeah, she was supposed to push, wasn't she? So she did. It still didn't open. Well that was odd, Katie thought. Then she remembered the key that the doctor in the hat had given her. Which was still in her costumes' pocket. She glanced around again to make sure that there still wasn't anybody looking and whispered, "Costume on."

Quickly, she was encased in yellow and black and she dug her fingers into one of the mysteriously magical, _invisible_ pocket of her suit and yanked out the key. She inserted it into the lock and twisted and pushed at the same time. The door swung in easier than she had expected considering the damage she could see and Katie almost fell into the TARDIS.  Pulling out the key and replacing it safely into her pocket, the door closed shut behind her, unnoticed as she moved forward, and looking around with wide eyes.

This place didn't _look_ the same as it did last time. Last time it was all bright and white and had lots of circles all over the walls and it was so very, very open. Now it looked a combination of dark and gold and metallic and a bit rundown and tons more gadgets and wires than she remembered. And it had walkways and rails and just seemed more…cluttered, like someone forgot to clean their room. Katie could relate to that.

 _Clang!_ Katie jumped at the sound. It echoed around the room, followed by a muffled voicing crying out "Oh brilliant…" She didn't recognize that voice. Had the doctor changed again? She was starting to get worried. If he was like a cat, then how many lives did he even have left? Cats only had 9 after all, and she'd seen him with three different faces already and he'd said she'd he was on number seven two times back. That made 9 total, and didn't count for any she didn't even know about!

She wandered up the ramp and around the console till she almost tripped over a man in a brown striped suit. What was that thing that Julie said, when something happened again or for the first time that felt like an again or…Déjà Vu! That was it! 

The young man looked up, messy brown hair and thick rimmed glasses, his sonic screwdriver in hand. At least Katie thought it was his sonic screwdriver. It looked fancier than she remembered. He took one look at her and grinned, big. He jumped up excitedly and gave her an enthusiastic hug. He let go of her quickly and sank back down on his legs as he peered back under the console, but turned his head back to her frequently, smile still on his face.

"Oi! Where'd you come from, Katie? Brilliant! I could use some smart and cheerful company."

"You've landed at my school, Doctor. Are you all right?"

"Of cooourse I am, what would make you think I wasn't?"

"Well…" She looked down, her hands clasped behind her, toeing at the grating. "You have a new face, again, and that means you're on a new life, right? So something must have happened to your old one. And then, your space ship looks like someone beat it up…"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I’m perfectly fine. I mean, weeeeelll, I'm fine now anyway. Just having a small, itsy bitsy bit of a technical malfunction with the TARDIS." He leaned out and back and reached to pat a loving hand on the console. "She'll be all right though, soon as I can fix that circuit right there. But I think I need more light!"

"Oh! Well, I can do _that_ Doctor, easy. Is there something I can disintegrate around here?" She looked around, almost everything looked like junk, but she wasn't sure what was safe to touch. The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look at her, perplexed.

"I have a few things that could stand to be disintegrated but…I don't understand how that would help?" Katie grinned at him and slid to the grating to sit next to him.

"You don't actually know anything about my super powers, do you?"

"Weeeellll, of course I do, I mean, you weren't born with them, right? So I know that. I also know that you got them from an advanced alien species and you can disintegrate things." Katie continued grinning at him. "Weeeeelllll….." he deflated. "I guess I have to admit that I do not. Why don't you tell me all about them."

"I don't just disintegrate things mister. I can absorb all sorts of energy and when I get full up, I glow! Like, lots! And when I have enough energy stored up, I can _use_ it too! Like shoot it out! But I don't like that part so much." Her face fell from the happy expression she had into a frown, and the Doctor frowned too.

"Why not?"

"Well, because I can hurt people when I do that. And Alex tries to use me when we fight super villains and nasty aliens and other bad guys." She sniffed. "I didn't _want_ to hurt Jakal when he attacked us…but I did." She sniffed again. "Sometimes, I wish Alex had my power. Then he could do whatever he wanted with it, and I wouldn't have to. I think I would like Julies power best."

"What's Julies power?"

"She can fly really, really fast. She calls herself Lightspeed, and she leaves a rainbow trail behind her when she does, it's so pretty! And I think when she's flying, she's practically invin-invisi-vince-able?" Katie stumbled over the word.

"That sounds brilliant! I think I agree with you. What can your brothers do?"

"Well Jack is the Mass Master. He can change his … _density_." Katie said the last word slowly, determined to get it right this time. She always said the wrong word and Jack always made fun of her for it. "That means he can be as big as a cloud and things go right through him and he can slip through cracks an' stuff. And it also means he can make himself _really_ small, but he's still super heavy! He looks just like a little doll but I can't even pick him up! But when he changes his size like that, he loses his clothes unless he's in his costume."

"That sounds like a really fun power. I don't like the naked bit though." The Doctor muses.

"Jack hates it. Says he can't do anything useful in a fight. And Alex, he's Gee 'cause he can control gravity. Well, he can control his own gravity and anything he touches, to make it either light or heavy. That means he can almost fly too. But the wind pushes him around so he made himself some wings to kinda control it a little. I think it's good that Alex got that power, 'cause he's the oldest, and so he's the smartest and I wouldn't know how to figure his power out."

"Oh, you're plenty smart, Katie girl. I think you might be the smartest one of them all." He said with a grin. Katie looked at him, surprised and maybe a little disbelieving.

"Really? No, I don't think so." She frowned and looked down sadly.

"I do, _really_ , 'cause unlike your oldest brother, you respect your power for what it can do." The Doctor lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"I don't think I'm that smart Doctor, 'cause I don't understand."

"That’s all right, I'll explain if you want." She nodded and he grinned again. "Just because you _have_ the power to hurt someone, doesn't mean that you _should._ " And that’s all that he said. Katie's eyebrows scrunched down.

"That's it?" He nodded in response.

"That's really it. Isn't it brilliant? I mean, look at me, I'm a Time Lord. Supposedly one of the most advanced technologies in the galaxies. We could do a lot of good, or a lot of bad. Instead of risking doing anything bad, the rest of the Time Lords hide away. I don't want to hide away, but I don't want to do anything bad either. So I have to play it smart." He raised his hand with one finger raised and the rest closed into a loose fist and he tapped his temple. "I could, probably hurt a lot of people if I wanted to, but I don't want to. Even if I sometimes think that I should."

"Have you ever wanted to, Doctor?" He paused at her question and looked sad.

"Maybe…it's just that, the Daleks….they keep trying to destroy the universe. And every time I think they've been stopped, they come at us again. They take everything away from me, all the things that I love." The Doctors head bowed, looking incredibly sad and, for a moment, Katie thought he looked incredibly old too. Which was silly, because he had a very young face. Then again, she remembered, he'd had a lot of faces. And he could travel through time. How long had each of those faces lived? Did he remember all of them? She started to lean forward, concerned, but before she could get much closer, he jerked his head back up and pasted a grin on his face. He leapt to his feet and started exuberantly,

"Right then! Let's find you something to disintegrate, Katie my girl!" He started to scamper about the room, skipping over things left out on the floor and whirling around the console. He'd grab something, give it a look and either stash it in his pocket or make a weird frowny squinty face at, say, "Naaaah" and toss it over his shoulder carelessly.  Eventually he made it back to her, sank back down to the grating and started emptying his pockets.

Katie watched as the Doctor laid everything from his pockets out in a row. When he had finished, he leaned back with his hands on his knees and beamed at her. He gestured between them.

"Go ahead Katie girl, use as much of that as you need. Al-lon-sy!" he cried. She giggled and reached for the first thing. In no time at all, she'd disintegrated them all, and had enough to encase her body in a gentle glow. She looked over at the Doctor.

"Is this good?"

He grinned and nodded and the two of them faced the under part of the console as he set quickly to work. She chattered while he tinkered and Katie quite enjoyed herself, completely forgetting that recess was probably over and her teachers would probably be freaking out right now.


	6. Taking on the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the Daleks attack??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The final, and longest at 5 pages, chapter yet.
> 
> This one had a bit more angst in it than i had intended. But i don't think it's enough to add to the tags (do you think i'm wrong?)
> 
> This picture is one of my favorites from the series. this and the one in the first chapter.

"There, that should do it!" The Doctor cried out, slapping the last cover into place. He bounced up onto his feet and ran around the console flipping switches, rotating knobs, kicking a lever. Katie giggled and watched wide eyed. Out of all the Doctors she'd met so far, he had the most energy. 

Suddenly, an alarm started blaring out and Katie hurried to cover her ears. The Doctor frowned and skidded over to a screen.  Katie ran over to look as well, still trying to keep her ears covered.

"What's happening?!"

"Nothing good, I can tell you that. It's Daleks. There's a small force of Daleks surrounding the TARDIS right now."

"Daleks? Didn't you say they were the bad guys?" Katie's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda did, didn't I?" The Doctor flipped another switch and the alarm finally went silent and she dropped her hands from her ears.  He looked back down to the little girls frightened and earnest eyes. "Oh, oh Katie, don't worry! I promise you, we're safe inside the TARDIS. As long as we're inside, nothing can hurt us. The TARDIS has shields that not even the Daleks have ever figured out how to get through."

"But…what about all the kids?"

"What?"

"Doctor," She reached forward and grabbed one his arms in both of hers and started tugging him towards the door. "You landed in a school playground. We're at my school! There are still kids out there!" Katie started to panic and she let go of the Doctor to run down the ramp. She yanked open the door and darted out before the stunned Doctor could do much more than yell.

" Katie, no! Stop!  Come back! They're dangerous!" Now panicking himself, he turned back to the console and took a look at some readouts, flipped a few more switches, cranked a lever and muttered to himself before snagging his sonic screwdriver and chasing after her.

He ground to a halt just within the entrance of the TARDIS, his heart sinking as he watched the Daleks surround the normally cheery little girl. She was glowing and yelling and then he remembered what she had said she could do. In horror he watched the scene playing out, he could think of nothing that could stop it, nothing at all.

"You big mean robots! Leave us alone! Leave Earth and go away! Far, far away!  You better not have hurt any of my friends!" She stood in a wide-stance, her hands clenched in fists at her side. The Doctor held his breath, but refused to close or cover his eyes. This was entirely his fault; the least he could do in her honor was not to hide. He racked his brains, trying to think of something, anything, to stop this. Surely, no matter what Katie said she could do, she couldn't withstand the combined power of so many Daleks!

Still, enough was enough. He couldn't just stand there, plan or no plan. He started to step forward, calling out to the Daleks, trying to bluff them.

"Oh look at you, look how many Daleks it takes to take out one little girl! I suggest you listen to her and go very far away, very fast! Go on then, get out of here!"

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks odd voices echoed all around him as they started turning away from Katie, who they had not recognized as a threat, and instead turned toward him. Step one, Distract the Daleks, complete. Step 2, get Katie safe, still in process. Step 3 would be to run, and run fast. But he had to finish step 2 first. He took another couple of steps, right up to the edge of the TARDIS protection and stretched out his hand.

"C'mon Ka  - Energizer, let's go. Let's get you out of here." He said calmly, stopping himself from calling her by her real name. It would _not_ do for the Daleks to learn anything about her. Just in case.

Katie, in the meantime, only saw that her odd friend was putting himself in harm's way for her. He'd already told her, at their very first meeting, that he wasn't a superhero. So what could he do to protect himself from the Daleks? She released the energy she'd already stored within herself, her power ball careening off one of the Daleks and destroying its eye stalk as it tore by, though she had no idea that’s what it was.

 The Dalek she'd dealt that glancing blow to, started whirling dangerously around and yelling for assistance. "I AM DAMAGED! I AM DAMAGED!"  As one, the other Daleks turned toward the little girl, the Doctors heart sinking as they now assessed her to be a more immediate threat.  Think, think, think! Not a one of those Daleks were looking at him at this moment. Surely that could be used to his advantage! There has to be a way. There is _always_ a way if you look hard enough, if you get creative enough!

Instead, he watched as the Daleks began to shoot en masse and Katie disappeared in a barrage of fire. He stumbled backwards till he hit the TARDIS and fell to his knees. His arm shot out to grab the edge of the doorway to keep from collapsing completely.

The Doctor had lost friends before. Companions, colleagues. And it was always sad.  Always. It was a point of fact, that with as long as he lived, he'd outlive many of the people he'd meet.  But never a child. 

Sure, Susan had left him. But that didn't count. She had left voluntarily, to live her life out. She hadn't died in front of him. Not to mention that as his granddaughter she was very likely to live to a ripe old age.  Many ripe old ages, actually, and possibly longer than him, seeing as he couldn't actually ever manage to keep himself out of scrapes, and losing yet another life, another face. He could visit her whenever he so chose. He just hadn't chosen in a while. He wasn't part of her life anymore and he didn’t to continue to intrude.

But to see a child _killed_. A young girl, who had died to save _him_ , when it should have been the other way around.  That was something else entirely.

Eventually, the Daleks ceased to fire, their cries of "Exterminate!" died down and the Doctor was faced with quite a sight. The Daleks were uneasy. He could tell by the way they moved.  Eye stalks going back and forth. Silence reigned for a short time, deafening in its suddenness. In the center of the Daleks was a bright glow. It was…was akin to the glow of the TARDIS, powerful and bright, only lacking in the sentience that made it dangerous to look into the heart of the TARDIS. The Doctor marveled at it, shielded his eyes with the hand not clutching the frame of the TARDIS, then thinking about it, he let go with that hand and felt along the ground to find where he had dropped his sonic screwdriver.

He quickly changed its settings to scan and turned it on, pointing it towards the center of the Dalek mass, to the insanely bright glowing field at their center. If Daleks could mutter, they'd be doing it right now, but they couldn't. And he could hear quite clearly their confusion and uncertainty. And as soon as he looked at his readout, he could understand why.

Katie wasn't dead. She was filled to the brim with energy, burning up with it, almost bursting at the seams. But she was alive! He wasn't sure how, but it had to be that altered Kymellian DNA that allowed her to do this, that gave her this power. He had underestimated its strength. But looking at the readouts he saw, he knew he wasn't underestimating hers.

"Energizer, let it go! Let it all go!" he yelled to her. He couldn't _see_ her in that massive amount of light, but he could hear her as she sobbed out,

"I can't, Doctor! I can't!"

"Why not?" he was frantic…there was no way she could hold that in for much longer without killing herself.

"I don't want to be a monster!"

"You're not a monster! But you have to let go of it!" He shouted back to be heard over the Daleks.  He ignored them and they ignored him, both he and the Daleks concerned completely with Katie, for different reasons.

Katie stood stock still, afraid to move. Tears rolled, _burned_ down her cheek, but she was already burning up so much that she couldn't feel it. She couldn't move. Not one inch. She remembered the last time this had happened, and she hadn't even been holding nearly as much energy as she was today. One wrong move and she'd explode. She'd survive the blast, but she wasn't sure anything around her would.

Erg had taught her how to catch and absorb energy that was thrown at her, making it as second nature to her as disintegrating matter already was. But she still had not discovered a safe way to expel it back out. The only way she knew was a power ball. But with this much energy, if she let go like the Doctor asked, the power ball would be _massive._ Who knew how many people she could hurt, how far it would go…

"Doctor, get out of here! I don't want to hurt you! All of you, just leave! You have to…you have to leave! I don’t think….I can't….I can't. If you stay, you'll get hurt, you'll all get hurt!" She sobbed out. The Doctor marveled at the little girl before him. He'd known she was special, but this… She was showing mercy to one of the deadliest races he had ever encountered. This child had such a good heart. And yet she believed she was a monster. She was anything but.

He tried to think. Maybe he could siphon the energy off of her? Maybe he could hook her up to the TARDIS, what if the TARDIS could siphon the energy Katie held the same way he'd fuel her up using the rift over in Cardiff?  Oooo….now that had potential. If he could just find a way to get to Katie without the Daleks interfering. Then again, with Katie throwing off that much energy, was it even safe for him to go near _her_ , much less sneak past the Daleks?

He'd just have to risk it.

The Daleks never gave him the chance. Just as he stood, just as he found a plan of action to resolve on, they opened fire on Katie again and he yelled in fear, in shock. He didn't think she could take much more.

He was right.

Katie…he couldn't think of a better word then exploded, and yet she remained intact. It was everything around her that didn't. The fence, the trees, more than a few Daleks…all were hit by multitudes of shards of light. He wasn't sure, there was just so much of it, but he thought she'd shot off dozens of small balls, over and over again. Some skimmed over the TARDIS, others splatted and just absorbed into the shield, the TARDIS probably appropriating the energy just as he had been planning on.

One by one, the Daleks were taking off. They'd decided that this was too much as their ranks were being decimated on a level they had never seen before.  They'd need to break off and regroup and try again. But you couldn't try again if everyone was dead. And so they left. But Katie was still shooting destructive balls of light.

He ran inside and opened a panel underneath the heart of the TARDIS. Grabbing some cables, just glad he had some spare laying around from the repairs, he quickly attached one end to the underside of the console, to the heart, and then grabbed the other end and ran out to Katie.

He couldn't go near her like this. It wasn't safe enough. But if he could get her to come a little closer to him, if he could get her to grab hold of one end of this cable, he thought he'd be able to help her.  He looped it up and around and got ready to toss it to her.

"Katie! Katie, I can help you stop. Take a few steps towards me, then stop and catch this and hold on to it, hold on tight! You ready?"

"Y-yes…"

He watched the mass of light that was getting just a little less with every expelled bit of energy, slowly, oh so very slowly, walk to him. A little closer, a little closer, just a little…..there!

"Stop! Now, get ready to catch…and al-lon-sy!" The Doctor tossed the cable at the little girl and she fumbled and caught it. "Good! Good catch! Brilliant! Now just grab the end with both hands, the TARDIS will do the rest."

The continuing explosion of those dangerous little balls of light stopped almost instantly, but it took some time for her to return to her natural state. About midway, she slid down to her knees and she hung her head. And when the glow finally dissipated, she collapsed the rest of the way, just toppling over exhausted while the cable dropped from her hands.

Now that it was safe to do so, he ran over to her and cradled her in his arms.

"You alright Katie girl?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said weakly.

"You were brilliant! You chased them off the planet.  You are a real hero." He grinned at her and she grinned back. Not for the first time, the Doctor was glad that the Daleks had 'cleaned' up after themselves, taking any of the broken husks of their fellow Daleks with them when they'd left. Katie didn't need to see the destruction she had caused, even if the Daleks _did_ deserve it.

"I'm not a monster?"

"No Katie, you're not a monster. It wasn't your fault they didn't listen to you. Monsters don't warn their victims. Monsters don't urge them to get to safety. You are nothing like a monster, and you better remember that. Okay?"

"Okay, Doctor. I'm very tired." She mumbled, almost incoherently.

"I'm sure you are! That was very intense. You just rest." Before he could make a move to pick her up and bring her to the safety of the TARDIS while he tried to figure out where the rest of her family was, her family solved that issue themselves.

In an instant, he was surrounded by 3 other children in bright suits. Blue and black, pink and black, white and black. All in the same style as Katie's yellow and black. He thought he recognized them as well. Alex, Katie's eldest brother, was the tallest. He was the one in the white and he was frowning, fists clenched at his sides.  Julie was the second eldest and almost as tall as Alex in her bright pink.  She darted to Katie, skidding to a stop on her knees and pulling the tired girl away from the Doctor and into her own arms.  Jack was glaring with his arms crossed over the blue, his stance wide and aggressive. As much as he and Katie fought, she was his sister and no one messed with his sister except him!

"I'm glad you're all here. Katie had a bit of an ordeal just now. Did you happen to see any of it?"

"What do you think?" Alex bit out angrily.

"Ah, I'd say no then. Well, rest assured, she's no longer in any danger. I was able to siphon off the excess energy safely so no one would get hurt. We…she was attacked and she absorbed too much. You should all be proud of her, you know. She just had a standoff with one of the most dangerous races in the universe and she prevailed. I can count on one hand the number of people who got away with that." He grinned at the children ranged in front of him as they started to relax, realizing that _he_ , whoever he was, wasn't the danger here.  The Doctor continued, Katie having fallen asleep in her sisters arms, her own curling around Julie.

"And I'll have you know, she managed to chase them off completely. That takes talent and bravery. Your sister is one of the bravest, kindest beings I have ever met." He looked at Alex sternly. "And just because she has the power to be one of the most dangerous being I have ever known, I find that I don't fear her. Do you know why? Because despite the fact that people she loves and trusts have been trying to treat her like a weapon, she has the strength to resist them. She has a temperament that guides her, a moral compass that at her age is just…phenomenal. And I'd take it kindly if certain people, " The Doctor continue to glare at Alex who was starting to get a little uneasy. The Doctor may have been using generic terms, but Alex knew who was meant. He was sure they all knew and he felt ashamed. "would stop hurting her like that. It is tearing her apart from the inside and it needs to stop."

He looked at the children and stood up. He gathered up the cable and started coiling it around his arm. He jerked his head toward the TARDIS.

"Well, come on then. I'll take you home."

Alex looked like he wanted to reject the offer, but one look from Julie and he shut his mouth. He nodded stiffly at the adult in front of him as he helped Julie stand up and carry Katie inside. Jack darted in first and Alex trailed in last.

As the door closed behind them, if there had been anybody left in the schoolyard they'd have heard the faint sounds of Jack yelling,  
  
"Ho-ly smoke! It's bigger on the inside!!"

And then the door closed completely and all sound was caught off, to be exchanged by a wheezing whine that faded in and out until that strange blue Police Box disappeared altogether.

Later, the teachers would do a headcount of the children they'd managed to get all scurried inside when the Daleks had appeared, and they'd realize they were missing a few. But a few quick calls from each teacher found them reassured that the Power children were safe at home with their family, recovering from what must surely have been quite an ordeal.

And they never would have imagined what adventures the children had been on, the lives they had saved, or the people they had helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback? What do you think? I'm excited about how this whole thing played out and I hope what few of you have read it enjoyed it!


End file.
